The Aura Guardian's Legacy
by AmberBambers
Summary: Riley, despite his unnatural abilities, always considered himself a pretty average person. But one day, Team Galactic comes after him and everything changes... I own none of the characters. NEWLY REVISED.
1. Chapter 1: The Trap

Riley was on his way back from Iron Island. He'd been training and talking with trainers who had come there. He would probably return soon, but for now, he was going to Canalave City to meet up with Steven Stone, the former Hoenn Champion.

Riley leaned against the railing, looking toward shore. He was tall and lean, with dark hair and blue eyes. He wore black pants and a black shirt under a blue jacket, which matched the blue hat on his head. Around his neck he wore a gold pendant with a peculiar design. His dependable partner and friend, Lucario, stood next to him on the deck of the boat. Lucario resembled a fox but stood on two legs. It was black and blue with a yellow torso. It had a spike on each of its paws and on its chest.

As the boat he was on approached the dock, Riley's intuition told him that something was about to happen. He turned to his partner. "I have a bad feeling, Lucario," said Riley. "Do you sense it?"

Lucario looked at him with serious red eyes and nodded. Riley turned back to the shore. "Then I'm not just imagining it. Something is going to happen. And soon."

Lucario put his paw reassuringly on its trainer's arm. _Whatever it is shall not overcome us!_

Riley couldn't help but smile at this. "Of course not," he agreed, scratching Lucario behind the ears. Lucario made a noise of content. Riley looked towards the pier, distracted. Despite Lucario's confidence, he was unable to shake an uneasy feeling.

At last the boat docked and Riley and Lucario followed fellow passengers onto the pier. The young man paused and looked up at the sky. It was about noon, so he decided to go to the museum, where he and Steven were supposed to meet, to see if he was there yet.

As he approached the museum, he saw a group of people with green hair and strange outfits. One of them, female, had red hair and a slightly different outfit and appeared to be in charge. Riley had seen these people before; they were the ones who tried to blow up Iron Island. Team Galactic. The red-head, whom Riley recognized as Mars, looked up at his approach.

"There he is!"

Riley tensed when he realized that she was referring to him. Lucario growled and stood protectively in front of him. Riley instinctively reached for his pokeballs. "What do you want?"

"It's simple. We came to get you, Riley," said Mars.

"How do you know my name? And what do you want from me?"

"Trust me; we know more about you than you think. And as for what we want, that's something you don't need to know right now. Now you're going to come with us, and don't make us use force."

All of a sudden, Team Galactic grunts and groups of Golbat appeared behind Riley and Lucario, surrounding them. There was nowhere to run. They had to fight. Riley pulled out two pokeballs. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" he growled, throwing the pokeballs. "Lucario, get ready! Absol, Gallade, come out!"

Two Pokémon appeared. One was a white four-legged creature with a black face and tail, and the other, a green and white creature with blades for arms. At their appearance, the Golbat and a Purugly charged.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere! Absol, Night Slash! And Gallade, Psycho Cut!" ordered Riley. Lucario charged and fired a series of blue spheres. The four-legged creature, Absol, charged forward and slashed with sharp black claws. The last creature made cutting motions with its arms, firing pink crescent-shaped projectiles.

All of the Golbat were soon taken down, but Purugly still stood. It dodged all attacks effectively and used Slash in response. Lucario, Absol, and Gallade had taken heavy damage from the Golbat and soon were tired.

"Purugly, Body Slam!" shouted Mars. Purugly hit Absol hard. Absol tried to stand, but couldn't. Purugly brought down Gallade with Night Slash, and then knocked Lucario down with Shadow Ball.

"No!" cried Riley. He started to run to his injured Pokémon, but the Galactic grunts grabbed his arms and held him back. He struggled to free himself, but he was outnumbered. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, but like I said, you're coming with us," said Mars. "And don't bother trying to resist now. There's nothing you can do." Despite this, Riley continued to struggle. "Put him on the plane," Mars ordered the grunts. "We're taking him back to HQ."

Lucario's eyes snapped open. "Rawr!" It leapt up and used Bone Rush on the Galactic grunts who held Riley. They released him, and Riley dashed forward, joined by Lucario. "Thank you, partner!" He then returned Absol and Gallade to their pokeballs.

Mars turned to Purugly. "Do something!" she said. "We can't let him escape!"

Purugly ran forward. Lucario attacked it, but it dodged. Purugly locked eyes with Riley, and before the man realized what it was doing, it used Hypnosis to put him to sleep. Riley fell forward, and Lucario caught him before he hit the ground.

"Good job!" said Mars to Purugly. "Now go get him!" she ordered the grunts. The grunts moved toward Riley and Lucario, but Lucario growled fiercely and wouldn't let them come near, attacking the grunts who got too close. It would protect its master if it was the last thing it did.

"Purugly! Take out that Lucario!" shouted Mars. Purugly ran up and used Fury Swipes. Lucario blocked all of its attacks and retaliated with Bone Rush. Purugly dodged backwards, hissing. Lucario growled fiercely, causing Purugly to hesitate.

"Don't you dare quit on me, Purugly!" commanded Mars. Purugly ran around to Lucario's left side, then charged at it. Lucario prepared an attack, but Purugly dodged around it. The cat-like pokemon used Fury Swipes again, put Lucario skillfully dodged each strike. Finally, Purugly gave up trying to hit Lucario and tried to attack Riley.

Lucario cried out in fury, then leapt in the way of the attack aimed for its master. The attack hit it dead-on, and Lucario fell down. It tried to stand up, but it was worn out from facing the onslaught of Golbat from before. While Lucario was down, two grunts picked up Riley and carried him toward the plane. They stopped next to Mars, who addressed Lucario. "Listen, you'd better stop fighting now. We've got your master. Give up!"

Lucario roared and charged, but Mars said, "Stop! If you want to see him unharmed, stop fighting. You can stay or come with us, I don't really care, but you'd better behave. If you don't, your precious master will receive your punishment."

Lucario growled, but nodded. It would go with no struggle.

"Good. Now get on," said Mars as the grunts took Riley onto the plane. Mars followed and Lucario came last.


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend

Riley awoke against the wall of a small, dimly lit room. He opened his eyes and groggily looked around. The only source of light came from a small light fixture on the ceiling. All around him were closed crates and nothing else. To his left, the door was tightly shut. He tried to stand and realized that he was bound by heavy ropes.

He leaned his head back and sighed. There was nothing he could do to escape. He heard movement above and below him and figured that Team Galactic's plane must have landed. He wondered if he was already at Team Galactic's headquarters. He had no way of knowing since he had been unconscious. He cursed himself for letting that Purugly put him under; he'd been careless.

After only another moment, the door opened, and Saturn came in, flanked by two grunts. "Good to see you're awake," he said. He nodded at the grunts, who grabbed Riley's arms and pulled him to his feet.

"It's time to go see Master Cyrus," said Saturn.

"I'd rather not, thanks," said Riley drily, but at a hand signal from Saturn, the grunts holding him towed him along behind the Team Galactic commander.

"Master Cyrus has been very eager to meet you, Riley," continued Saturn. "You should be honored."

"I have no interest in meeting someone as cruel and corrupt as your boss."

"It doesn't matter. We're here." Saturn led Riley, still pushed along by the grunts, into a large room with big windows. Cyrus stood with his back to them. Saturn stopped and so did the grunts and Riley.

"I've brought him here as you requested," said Saturn and Cyrus turned.

"Ah, Riley," said the leader of Team Galactic. "I've been waiting to meet you. Saturn, grunts, you may go." The grunts released Riley and followed Saturn out of the room. Then Cyrus continued, "I suppose you're wondering why you were brought here."

"Since I can't see what it is that I have that you could possibly want, I guess I am," said Riley.

"You use Aura, do you not?"

Riley was surprised by this. "How did you know that?"

Cyrus chuckled. "We've been keeping an eye on you, Riley. That's how we discovered you had such powers."

"You've been keeping an eye on me?" Riley asked. Cyrus nodded, and Riley continued, "But I don't understand why. You said you found out I could use Aura while watching me, so you couldn't have known before then. I don't understand what interest I could have been to you before that."

"When Mars brought the Spirit Key to Iron Island, you were there," said Cyrus. "After she left, she tried to destroy the island with bombs, but the explosion was contained and drawn away from the island by a powerful force. I knew it either had to be you or those three brats, but it couldn't have been the latter. That was clear to me, as they were only children. So I decided to keep you under observation.

"Then we saw that you did indeed have powers, the kind of powers that could have contained and directed the explosion at Iron Island. And then we discovered something interesting. I don't suppose you have heard the legend of Sir Aaron of the land of Cameron?"

Riley shook his head. Cyrus then turned and brought up an image on his large computer screen. The image was from a tapestry. It depicted a man dressed in blue with gold riding atop a Pidgeot and holding a crystal scepter.

Riley stared at the image in shock. He was clearly from a different time period, but the man looked exactly like him!

"Surprised?" asked Cyrus. "That is Sir Aaron. He was a user of Aura, like you, and his partner was a Lucario, like yours. Legend has it that Sir Aaron went to the Tree of Beginning and sacrificed himself to give Mew the power to restore the Tree, bringing peace and ending a dreadful war. He was honored as a hero and given the title of the True Guardian of Aura."

"But…"

"There must be a connection, wouldn't you agree?"

"Even if there is, I don't see how any of this benefits you," said Riley.

"You'll find out in due time...but not now."

Riley frowned. None of it made sense. How was he connected to Sir Aaron? What would that connection mean? And why was it so important to Team Galactic?

"Soon we will travel to the town of Rota and then we'll see if you truly are connected to Sir Aaron. Until then, you will remain here. And don't bother trying to escape, or your precious Pokémon will pay the price. Got it?"

Riley knew he had no options. He couldn't let his Pokémon get hurt. "Where are my Pokémon?" he demanded. Cyrus turned back to the window, saying nothing. Riley raised his voice. "I want to see them!"

"Saturn!" called Cyrus.

Saturn entered the room. "Yes, Boss?"

"Take Riley to his Pokémon. Once he's satisfied, show him to his room."

"Yes, sir." Saturn grabbed Riley's arm and steered him out of the room. They continued down a hall and went in a door to the left. Within, the six Pokémon Riley had been carrying with him were each immobilized by electrified metal bands. Lucario, Absol, Gallade, an orange dragon called Dragonite, a blue aquatic serpent called Gyarados, and a steel creature with four legs and a cross over its face called Metagross. They all seemed to be unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" demanded Riley.

"Right now, they're merely sedated," said Saturn. "But they're safety relies on your cooperation, so I wouldn't misbehave if I were you. Unless of course, you don't care if we hurt them."

"I take it as an insult that you think I would ever allow you to hurt them," said Riley sourly.

"Then I suppose we can expect good behavior from you," sneered Saturn.

"I don't have a choice," muttered Riley.

"That's right. Now it's time to leave your precious Pokémon to their naps…" Saturn pushed Riley out of the room and into an elevator. They got off on the third floor, and they continued on about halfway down the hall. There they stopped, and Saturn opened a door on the right-hand side of the hall.

"Here we are," said Saturn. He cut the ropes that bound Riley and pushed him into the room, shutting the door behind him. Riley heard a click as Saturn locked the door from the outside.

Riley sighed and looked around the room. It was small and pretty simple. There was a bed against the left wall with a small nightstand. A single small window was over it. Through it, Riley could see the streets of Veilstone. On the opposite was a door which led to a small bathroom with a walk-in shower. Next to that was a very small closet. Against the wall opposite Riley, there was a small desk with a hard chair in front of it.

Riley sat down on the bed. He figured he probably wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. He looked out the window and ended up just watching people walk up and down the street, wishing his freedom hadn't been taken from him.


	3. Chapter 3: To Rota

Riley was allowed out of his room on the second day, though he wasn't allowed to go to the room where his Pokemon were being held or go outside the building. He chose not to leave his room often, but rather sit by the window and watch people walk around the town; he had no desire to be around the people who were in the building. When he did come out, he would just wander around the building, avoiding people.

On the fifth day, Mars came to his room while he was once again sitting by the window. "All right, it's time," she told him. "We're going to Rota." Riley didn't move or even acknowledge her, which irritated her. She raised her voice and said, "That means move it! Don't forget that your Pokemon's safety relies on your cooperation!"

Riley looked at her this time, but still didn't move right away. After a moment, he finally stood up. He glared at her, but she ignored it and turned to leave. "Come on," she said, and he reluctantly followed.

* * *

Many hours later (Riley didn't bother to keep track), the Team Galactic plane landed in the small town of Rota. It was such a peaceful place. Riley was one of the last to leave the plane, followed only by Mars, who practically pushed him out. He didn't have much time to look around, because two grunts held his arms behind his back and were already pushing him along behind Cyrus and the rest of the group. They were headed toward a large, beautiful castle.

"Wow," Riley breathed.

"That's Cameron Palace," said Mars from behind him. Riley was briefly annoyed that she was speaking to him, but he was nonetheless curious about the place. Mars continued, "This is where the Queen lives, and where Sir Aaron once lived and served as a knight."

Riley frowned. "Hmph. That's interesting but I doubt it has anything to do with me."

"Maybe not," said Mars. "But then again, maybe it does. That's what we're here to find out."

Soon they reached the palace. The guards were reluctant to let them enter, but Cyrus wasn't having it. He sent out his Honchkrow and had it knock them unconscious. Then Team Galactic, with Riley in tow, entered the castle. Cyrus, flanked by Jupiter and Saturn, headed the group. As soon as they entered, Riley felt a strange sensation, something that seemed to call to him from somewhere inside the palace. Riley was curious, but he was in no position to seek out the source of the feeling.

Queen Ilene was in the throne room. She looked up at their approach. "Who are you?" she asked, watching them warily.

"We are Team Galactic," said Cyrus.

"And what do you want?"

"We are here for the staff of Sir Aaron."

Ilene rose to her feet and said, "And just what would you want that for?"

Cyrus looked back at Mars, who then nodded and shoved Riley forward. Ilene's mouth popped open in surprise as she looked at Riley. She looked from him to the tapestry of Aaron and back again. "You…you look exactly like Sir Aaron!" she exclaimed.

Riley looked at the tapestry as well and then down at his feet. "So I've been told…" he murmured. Ilene frowned. Riley knew that his manner had not been respectful, but he was frustrated and tense, and he couldn't bring himself to feel but so guilty.

Ilene looked at Cyrus. "You think that this man can use the Sir Aaron's staff just because he looks like him?" she asked. "It can't be possible. Sir Aaron used the power of aura. I have only ever met one human who could use aura, and this is not him."

"Then you have now met another," said Cyrus, and Ilene gasped. "Riley here can also use that power. And to make things even more interesting, Riley has a Lucario."

Ilene looked at Riley and asked softy, "Is that true?" When Riley nodded, she added, "Can you show me?"

Riley sighed. What harm could it do? He looked pointedly at Cyrus, who ordered the grunts to release him. Once free, Riley raised his hands and brought up a glowing blue force field around himself.

Ilene gasped, amazed. "Incredible," she breathed. Team Galactic seemed just as amazed as she, all except for Mars and Cyrus.

A bit smug upon seeing the awed reactions of the people around him, Riley dropped his arms to his sides, causing the force field to fade away.

"You really can use Aura!" exclaimed Ilene.

"And that is why we want the staff," said Cyrus. "Now hand it over or we will use force."

Ilene looked at Riley. "It is true that you may be able to use the staff," she said. "But I can't allow it to fall into the wrong hands. I will not give it to you."

"Impudent girl!" shouted Mars.

"You can't hide it from us, you know," said Cyrus, keeping a calm manner. Ilene gasped in realization of what he meant. Mars looked at him, confused. Cyrus explained. "Surely you must realize that Riley here has the ability to sense it? No matter where you hid it, he will be able to locate it." Riley gasped; could that be what he had been sensing the whole time they'd been standing there?

Ilene glared at the Team Galactic boss. She knew he was right about that. She looked at Riley pleadingly, begging him with her eyes not to lead them to the staff. Riley looked at the ground. He knew he would have no choice; his Pokemon would be in danger if he refused.

Mars sent out her Purugly. "Nap time, Queenie," she said. "Purugly!" Purugly stalked up to Ilene and used Hypnosis to put her to sleep. Riley dashed forward to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Hmph, how _gallant_," sneered Mars. Riley glared at her.

"Well, Riley? Take us to it," said Cyrus.

Riley carefully laid Ilene down and stood up. "Only because I have no choice," he growled. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling he'd felt when they'd entered the palace. He felt a strange pull to his left and led the way through a door there. Team Galactic followed. They went through several inner hallways before finally coming to a large room with many boxes and chests on the floor.

"It's in here?" asked Saturn.

Riley sighed in exasperation. "The feeling is stronger here."

"Well, which one of these boxes is it in?"

But Riley wasn't listening anymore. He was looking at a lone Riolu standing a few yards away from the group, looking at Riley. It searched his face as if it recognized him, then suddenly smiled and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

"Where did that come from?" asked Jupiter.

"I wasn't aware there were any Riolu here," said Saturn.

"Well, I'm going to catch it!" said Mars, now holding a Pokeball.

"No, you're not," said Riley firmly to Mars. He looked down at the Riolu cuddling against his chest. "Hey there, little guy."

Riolu looked happily up at Riley. Suddenly, it and Riley disappeared. The members of Team Galactic were shocked. "How? Riolu can't use Teleport!" said Saturn.

"Mars!" called Cyrus, and she looked at him, awaiting orders. "You and Jupiter take most of the grunts and go find Riley, the bring him here. The rest of you, find that staff." The three commanders nodded, and the team hurried to their assigned tasks.


	4. Chapter 4: Mew

Riley blinked and looked around. Around him was lush green foliage and a beautiful spring. "Wasn't I just at the palace?" he asked no one in particular. He looked down at the Riolu. "Did…did you bring me here?" The Riolu smiled and nodded. Riley frowned. "But…how? Riolu can't…" But he stopped when the Riolu jumped out of his arms and transformed.

Instead of the blue fox-like creature it was, the creature that hovered in front of Riley was pink. It had big blue eyes and a long tail. Riley stared at it in shock, and the next thing he knew, it was flipping and spinning and flying in circles around him, purring.

"Wait, hold on a second!" said Riley. The Pokemon stopped in front of him, getting up in his face and watching him curiously. Riley backed up a step, not afraid, just a little disconcerted. The pink creature cocked it's head to the side, not understanding.

Riley took a breath to calm himself. "You're Mew, aren't you?" he asked.

"Myuu!" it said excitedly. It began flying in circles around him again. "Myuu! Myuu myuu!"

Riley couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said. Mew purred in response. Riley's smile faded slightly. "But…why did you bring me to this place?" Mew looked at him, puzzled. Riley sighed.

Mew watched him for a second, then suddenly seemed to have an idea. "Myuu!" It flew off, leaving Riley alone.

"Wait, don't go!" Riley called after it. It didn't come back. He sighed. "What now?" he asked out loud. "I don't know where I am, let alone how to get back… And I don't have my Pokemon with me… Huh?" He looked up to see Mew flying toward him with a colorful ball in it's hands.

"Myuu! Myuu myuu myuu!" It threw the ball at him.

Riley caught the ball instinctively, and Mew flipped over several times, then flew backwards, waving it's arms up. "You want me to play with you?" he asked, and Mew flipped over again.

Riley sighed. This wasn't really the time for games. Mew was starting to get impatient. It cooed, trying to get Riley's attention. Riley looked at it only to drop his gaze. "Listen, Mew…I don't really think that now is a good time," he said. Mew's face fell. "I need to get back to the palace… or Team Galactic might hurt my Pokemon."

Mew flew closer and watched Riley's worried expression. After a moment, it seemed to understand. It Teleported away, once again leaving Riley alone. Riley sighed. _Great_.

* * *

Cyrus paced back and forth impatiently as his henchmen searched the room for Sir Aaron's staff. So far they were having no luck. Soon Saturn came up to him. "Sir, I've just heard from Jupiter. They've searched the entire town and haven't found him."

"Hmph. To be honest, I'd be surprised if they had," said Cyrus. He turned to look out the high window and a thought occurred to him. "Of course…I should have realized before."

"What are you talking about, Boss?" asked Saturn.

"I know where Riley is."

"Where-" But Saturn was cut off when his communicator went off. "Saturn, this is Mars. We have trouble!"

* * *

Mars looked at the metal bands scattered across the ground in fury. Riley's Pokemon were gone. She turned to the grunts who were stationed there and roared, "How could you let this happen?!"

"W-we tried to stop it, but we c…couldn't…" stuttered one of the grunts. "It used T-T-Teleport…"

"What used Teleport?!"

"M…Mew..."

* * *

Riley was now leaning against a large rock sitting by the water. He had left Mew's ball sitting beside him and was staring up at the sky. Mew hadn't been gone long, but Riley was already beginning to feel lonely.

_Why did it even bring me here?_ he thought._ I wish I knew…_

Suddenly he sensed something coming, and the next thing he knew, Mew reappeared. But it wasn't alone. It had six other Pokemon with it. Riley felt tears come to eyes when he saw them. Lucario, Absol, Dragonite, Gallade, Gyarados, and Metagross all lay on the ground dazed and confused.

Lucario was the first to get its bearings. It carefully pushed itself off the ground and looked around. When it spotted its master, it sprang up suddenly, and tears came to its eyes, too. It flung itself at Riley, wrapping it's arms around his waist. _You're okay! They said you had disappeared! I'm so relieved!_ it said through telepathy.

Riley smiled, hugging his most loyal partner. "I was worried about you, too," he said. Lucario finally released him, but he didn't get a chance to move because the next the he knew, Gyarados had come and wrapped it's scaly body around him in what was the closest thing it could do to a hug. Riley chuckled. "Of course I was worried about you, too, Gyarados. I was worried about all of you. I'm so glad you're safe…Whoa!" Dragonite had tackled him with a hug next, knocking itself, Riley, and Gyarados into the water.

Gyarados released Riley to let Dragonite have it's turn. When Dragonite was satisfied, it let go. Riley climbed out of the water and was greeted by Gallade and Metagross, who tried to hug him at the same time and almost crushed him.

Absol stood of to the side looking a bit forlorn. Riley freed himself from the Psychic-types' "embrace" and held it's arms out to Absol. "I'm glad to see you're safe. I was worried." Absol didn't move right away. "Come on, buddy," Riley said. Absol sulkily moved forward. When it got close enough, Riley put his arms around it and pulled it into a tight hug. Absol whimpered, tears in its eyes. It was prideful and ashamed of itself for crying, but it was glad to see Riley was okay.

After a moment, Riley released Absol and turned to Mew, who looked happy with itself. "You freed them from Team Galactic's clutches," he said. Mew flipped over once, smiling. "Well, I want to thank you," Riley went on. "Now they're out of harm's way… and now I'm out from under Team Galactic's thumb. So thank you."

"Myuu!" said Mew, as if to say "you're welcome".

Lucario walked up and put it's paw on Riley's arm._ What are we going to do now?_ it asked telepathically.

"I don't know," said Riley. "I'd like to find out why Mew brought me here…"

"Myuu! Myuu, myuu myuu!" said Mew, getting up in Riley's face again. It grabbed his hand and tried to pull him toward a tunnel in the rock wall behind them. It was having trouble because it was much smaller than Riley.

"You want me to go with you?" asked Riley, and Mew nodded, tugging harder. "Okay, lead the way then." He turned to his Pokemon and beckoned them to follow as he walked behind Mew, who led them into the tunnel.

* * *

Mars was incredulous. "Did…did you hear what he just said, Saturn?"

"Hmm, yes. Very interesting," said Saturn through the communicator.

"Well, what are we going to do now? Even if we find Riley, we've lost our leverage!"

"I know. But for now, you, Jupiter, and your team needs to come back here. It seems Boss has a plan."

"Tch…Fine. Jupiter! Round up the search party and let's go!"

* * *

"So what is it that you're planning, Boss?" asked Saturn.

Cyrus chuckled. "We're going to the Tree of Life. We will recapture our lost prisoner as well as securing some…heavy artillery." And with that, he began to laugh sinisterly.


	5. Chapter 5: Discovered

Mew led Riley and his Pokemon through the networks of root like crystal bridges and mazes of tunnels until they came a room where a huge crystal stood. Next to the crystal was a small blue flower.

"Myuu! Myuu myuu!" said Mew.

_It wants to know if you remember this place?_ Lucario said telepathically. _I don't understand._

"Neither do I," said Riley. "I know I've never been here before."

Mew looked a little upset. "Myuuu?"

_Mew seems to think you _have _been here before_, Lucario said.

"Myuu!" Mew flew down to the flower and pointed at the flower.

"What about it?" asked Riley. Mew responded by gesturing at it more. Riley sighed and knelt down close enough to reach down and touch the flower. At his touch, the flower uncurled and a light floated out of it. The light turned into a vision of Sir Aaron transferring his power to Mew. When the vision was over, Riley stood up. "I think I get it. Mew must think I'm Sir Aaron."

"Myuu!" Mew looked at him as if to say "Well aren't you?" Riley chuckled and shook his head. "No, Mew, I'm not Sir Aaron. I look like him, but I'm not. I'm Riley."

Mew seemed to understand. At first it looked a little sad, but the it's face brightened. It seemed like it was happy to make a new friend. It cooed, and Riley couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, a loud boom rang through the tunnel.

"Whoa! What was that?"

Another boom rang through the tunnel and the ground began to shake violently. A Zap Cannon flew toward Gyarados, but Metagross flew in front of it and used Iron Defense to protect its teammate.

"Myuu?" Mew cried in disbelief as Regirock, Regice, and Registeel entered the room.

Lucario growled. _Why are they attacking us?_

"I don't know!" said Riley. "I can't see why they see us as a threat…"

"They don't," said a voice. "They just have a new master."

Riley knew who the voice belonged to. "They found us…" At that moment, Cyrus appeared, flanked by Mars and Jupiter.

"Hmph. You didn't really think you could get away from us, did you, Riley?" Riley didn't say anything; he just glared at the Team Galactic leader.

Cyrus turned to the three legendary golems. "Get rid of all of them, except for the human; capture him."

The golems wasted no time in obliging, and Riley's party fought back. Attacks flew, but Riley's team was losing. Mew had disappeared.

_They can't beat three legendary Pokemon…_ thought Riley. His Pokemon had taken heavy beatings, but they weren't about to let up, though the legendary golems seemed barely fazed by their attacks. Riley couldn't bear to watch_. I have to do something!_

The golems launched Zap Cannon at the same time. The attacks fused into one huge attack, heading straight for Riley's worn out team…

"NO!" he shouted. He threw his arms up, bringing up a glowing shield around his team. The Zap Cannon was blocked…but barely. The legendary golems battered the shield with Ancientpower, Blizzard, and Metal Claw. Riley struggled to keep it up. "Listen, all of you…" he said to his Pokemon. "Get out of here…"

All six Pokemon looked at him in shock. _What are you saying?_ demanded Lucario telepathically.

"You heard me!" shouted Riley. "You can't win this fight…not under these circumstances. You have to go. I don't have your Pokeballs, and you can't stay here."

_You can't expect us to leave you!_ argued Lucario.

"I can and I do," said Riley. "Please…do it for me."

His Pokemon hesitated, before Lucario finally said,_ You'd better be okay when we come back! _But they waited a moment to long… The golems attack broke through Riley's barrier. Their attacks combined and exploded…

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! Don't worry though, the next one will be longer! Thanks for reading thus far! God bless!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Recaptured

Pain. That was the only thing Riley could comprehend in that moment as he lay trembling on his stomach on the cold floor of the cavern. His body burned all over. He willed himself to move, but only managed to twitch his hand. He groaned. _Try harder_, he thought. He managed to shakily prop himself up on one elbow, then turned his head to see what happened to his team.

Gallade, Absol, Gyarados, Metagross, and Dragonite had all fainted from the blast. Lucario had managed to stay conscious, though barely, and wasn't in any better shape than Riley. It had been watching its comrades, but now looked at Riley.

"Ah, Lucario…" said Riley weakly. "I'm sorry…I couldn't… stop the attack…"

Lucario was taken aback. _It wasn't your fault! You…you shouldn't have had to do that alone…I should have-_

Riley shook his head. "The only thing you needed to do… was get away… I only wish…that I had given you more time…to escape…"

Lucario growled. _No! It was _our_ fault!_

"Hmph. Having an argument now, are we?" sneered Cyrus, walking over to them. "Now is hardly the time." He sent out Honchkrow. "Deal with the problem." Honchkrow dealt a heavy blow to Lucario with Night Slash, and the Aura Pokemon finally slipped into darkness.

Riley glared up at Cyrus. "That was unnecessary, you _coward_," he growled.

Cyrus didn't seem to appreciate the remark. He kicked Riley in the ribs, and Riley cried out in pain. "You listen to me, you maggot," snarled the Team Galactic boss, "you are in no position to speak to me that way. You _will_ submit. I will not tolerate insubordination. If you so much as attempt to defy me, I will kill your precious Pokemon and I'll make you watch. Understand?"

Riley remained silent, but this only made Cyrus angrier. "You will answer me when I speak to you!" he shouted as he kicked Riley again, harder this time; again Riley cried out in agony. He was pretty sure he had a broken rib.

There was a long moment as Riley waited for the dizziness to lessen. "Yes, _sir_," he spat when his head had stopped swimming.

"Hmph." Cyrus returned Honchkrow to its Pokeball and stomped away, leaving Riley lying there, breathing heavily. "Mars, you're in charge of our captive."

"Yes, sir!" said the red-headed commander.

* * *

Saturn was becoming quite bored. Cyrus had taken Mars and Jupiter with him to the Tree of Life and had left Saturn in charge of finding Sir Aaron's staff, and so far the search had gone nowhere. _How come I'm stuck here while they get to be where the action is?_ he wondered idly.

However, as he was about to go on a self-pity rant, his musings were interrupted by a triumphant shout. "I found it!"

* * *

"Sir, I've received word from Saturn," Jupiter said to her irate boss.

Cyrus didn't look her way, but simply said, "It had better be good news."

"It is, actually. It seems that they've finally found the staff."

Cyrus couldn't help but smirk. "Finally, my plan is going to come into fruition," he said. "Tell Saturn to bring it here immediately. Then go get the device and bring it here as well."

Jupiter nodded, then went to do as she was told.

Cyrus went back to where Riley was now leaning against the wall of the cavern. Mars had tied him up as a precaution, although he really was too weak to try anything. She had also put his Pokemon back in the Pokeballs and put them in a box next to her.

"Well, Riley, the time has come for you to fulfill your purpose," Cyrus said, Riley didn't bother to look up or say anything back. The leader of Team Galactic chose to ignore it now that his mood had lightened somewhat, and continued, "I expect you to behave yourself. You know the consequences if you don't."

"Is it really time?" asked Mars.

"Yes, we're finally ready…" And with that, Cyrus began to laugh sinisterly.

* * *

It wasn't long before Jupiter returned, flanked by two Team Galactic grunts pushing a strange machine. It had a big rectangular box-shaped control panel. On one side of the control panel was a glass cylinder, large enough to hold a person within, and the other, and pedestal with a hole down in it from the top.

"It's all ready to go," said Jupiter. "All we need is the staff."

"Excellent," said Cyrus.

"And I've got that right here," Saturn's voice said as the man himself entered, holding said staff in his hand.

"Then it's time to start. Mars."

Mars grabbed Riley's arm and yanked him to his feet. "Come on." She steered him toward the machine. He pulled against her, but he was still weak, and she got him over there.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn," said Cyrus. "Believe it or not, what we're about to do is going to benefit you." Riley scoffed, and Cyrus shook his head. "You don't believe me? We're about to make you the most powerful man in the world…the least you could do is be a little grateful…"

Riley rolled his eyes. "Oh, really? And what's the catch?"

At Riley's question, and evil smile spread across Cyrus' face. "We need to make sure that you serve our purposes in exchange for the power you're going to gain, so we're going to have to...alter your mind a little. But don't worry; once we're through with you, you won't even remember what it was like to defy us!"

Riley was suddenly afraid. "Please...please don't..." He tried to back away from the machine, but Mars yanked him forward. He stumbled and would have fallen if not for her iron grip. "Let me go!" he cried. "Don't do this! Please!"

"There's nothing you can do about it!" said Cyrus. Laughing evilly, he pressed a button on the control panel. The cylinder was lifted up and Riley was thrown inside before it was lowered again. Saturn put the staff in the hole in the pedestal.

"Now we begin!" Cyrus said, throwing the switch to turn the machine on.


	7. Chapter 7: Failure

"Now we begin!" Cyrus said, throwing the switch to turn the machine on. The machine made a whirring noise and Riley was enveloped in a blue light. Riley soon began to feel a energy surging through him, so much that it seemed a miracle he could contain it. It felt akin to the pressure one feels when diving deep underwater, only it came from inside his body and was stronger, making him feel as though he would burst at any moment.

"S-stop!" he gasped. "I…can't take it…"

Suddenly, the machine began to smoke and let off sparks. Cyrus rounded on Jupiter. "What's happening?" he demanded.

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure it out!" Jupiter answered in a high voice as she typed on her little laptop. After a moment she gasped. "The crystal in this chamber…I don't know how or why, but it's amplifying the process too much! The machine can't handle it!" She glanced over her shoulder at the thing and her eyes fell on Riley. "And it doesn't look like his body can take it, either..."

Cyrus looked at the machine and scoffed. "I guess we have to stop, then." But when he reached for the power switch, the machine electrocuted him, and he recoiled his hand away.

"If we can't shut it off, the only thing we can do is escape!" said Mars. "Either we do that and only Riley dies, or we all die!"

"Well then, move! We're evacuating!" ordered Cyrus, and Team Galactic fled, leaving everything besides their plane, in which they escaped.

Suddenly, Lucario popped out of it's Pokeball. It didn't take long for it to figure out what was happening. The machine was shaking violently, the glass of the cylinder was cracking, and Riley was screaming from the agony he was now experiencing. Lucario didn't give itself time to panic as it rushed forward towards Riley. But when it got close, the cylinder broke and the pure energy blew it back.

Lucario growled and tried to figure out how to stop the machine. The energy wasn't as contained now, surrounding Riley in a blue mass that grew steadily. The only thing Lucario could think of to do was destroy the machine, but that could hurt Riley, too. But if it didn't act, Riley would definitely die.

Lucario exhaled and steeled itself, then charged up an Aura Sphere. It didn't let it get too big, not wanting to hurt Riley any more than necessary, but made it big enough to destroy the machine. Satisfied with the sphere's size, Lucario released it at the machine, blowing it up.

Riley's screams stopped as he collapsed. Lucario wanted to run to him, but couldn't because of the mass of energy surrounding him. It waited anxiously, and after a moment the blue mass began to dissipate. When the mass was gone, Lucario rushed to Riley's side. He was unconscious now, unsurprisingly, as well as feverish, and Lucario didn't know how to help him.

After a moment, Lucario felt a presence and turned to see Mew floating behind it. The pink Pokemon looked sad, and in Pokemon language, it conveyed to Lucario that the Tree of Life had taken damage from the incident.

Lucario frowned in frustration. Could anything else possibly go wrong? The only thing it could do was wait for Riley to awaken.

* * *

_Riley was floating in a white space. He couldn't remember what had happened, though he knew he was in pain. He looked around and was surprised to find he wasn't alone. Someone was there, someone Riley recognized. Riley just stared at him, dumbfounded._

_"Hello, Riley," Sir Aaron said pleasantly. "I'm glad I can finally speak with you."_

_"How do you know me?"_

_Sir Aaron smiled. "That's something I'm here to tell you."_

* * *

**I know this is chapter is very short, but I hope it is interesting enough to make up for it! We're nearing the end here now. Reviews are welcome! Thanks, and God bless!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Duty

_Riley just stared as Sir Aaron smiled at him pleasantly. "I'm not…dead…am I?" Riley asked nervously._

_Sir Aaron laughed lightly. "No, Riley, you're still alive," he said. He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "I suppose you must be dreaming."_

_"So you're not real," said Riley uncertainly._

_Sir Aaron laughed again. "Well, yes and no. This is a dream, after all. But yet, at the same time, I am real, as is what I want to tell you."_

_"Okay, then," said Riley. "In that case, talk…please," he added quickly._

_"Very well," said Sir Aaron. "First, I shall answer your earlier question. The reason I know you…is that you are my descendant."_

_Riley's mouth fell open. "But if that's true, how come I didn't know about your legend? If you were my ancestor…"_

_At this, Sir Aaron's eyes saddened. "Yes, you are right," he said. "But since my descendants didn't know of their bloodline, they eventually moved away from the land, and the story was forgotten."_

_"Why didn't they know?"_

_Sir Aaron sighed; he seemed to be reliving a painful memory. "About a year before I left for the Tree of Life, a young woman from the town and I…Well, we had a child out of wedlock."_

_"You were a father?" Riley blurted out incredulously. "I can't believe it…"_

_Sir Aaron smiled wryly. "Nor could I, when the baby's mother told me," he continued, sounding sad. "I loved her, and I was willing to start a family with her. Unfortunately, she did not want it. She was young, only 19, and she was not ready to be a mother. As for I, my duty left me no time to raise a child. And so, when the baby was born, we gave it to one of her relatives whose wife was barren. I had that little baby girl in my arms only once before being forced to say goodbye…"_

_"That's really sad," Riley said._

_"Yes. I never saw the baby's mother again, although I longed to. She had gone to live with another relative in a distant town, and my duty bound me to this land. A year later, I met my end right here in this room, as you saw through the Time Flower. I never learned what became of my child."_

_"If that's the case, how did you know about me?" Riley asked._

_"The staff," answered Sir Aaron. "When all that energy was flowing into you, I was awakened. I don't understand it completely myself, but when I saw you I knew…I knew that you were my descendant. I mean, look at you! It is like looking in a mirror! And you can use Aura! How could I be wrong?"_

_Riley was staring at him silently, unsure of what to say. Sir Aaron closed his eyes a moment, then opened them and said, "There is no doubt in my mind that you are descended from that little baby girl I held in my arms so long ago. I wish I could speak with you more-" His form was starting to fade… "-but I must move on, again. And you need to awaken, Riley. You are needed. Be strong."_

_Riley's vision blurred as the white space and Sir Aaron faded away…_

* * *

Riley groaned and opened his eyes; he was back in the crystal room. He realized as he propped himself up on his elbows that he was shaking. His whole body seemed to be tingling with some sort of energy. He shuddered, feeling cold.

He was confused when he noticed Team Galactic was nowhere in sight; the last thing he remembered, Cyrus had thrown the switch for that machine. Yet he was alone aside from Lucario, who sat beside him, its back to him, as though it was standing guard. He softly said its name to get its attention. The Pokemon then whipped around to face him. It looked relieved, tears shining in its large eyes. _At last, you're awake_, it said through telepathy. _Are you okay?_

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Riley answered. He sat up shakily, inhaling sharply when the action caused the muscles in his arms to twinge painfully.

_You're lying_, Lucario said.

Riley sighed. "Could you help me up, Lucario?" he asked. Lucario allowed him to hook his arm around its neck and carefully helped him to his feet. Riley thanked him genuinely, and Lucario frowned. The fox-like Pokemon was supporting most of its master's weight.

Mew flew over to them, gesturing around. It looked pointedly at Lucario. "Myuu! Myuu!"

Lucario growled and shook its head. _Not now, he's not strong enough_. Mew gave an urgent sort of squeak in response, and the ground began to shake beneath them.

Riley looked at Lucario. "What is it saying?"

Lucario hesitated, but Riley urged it, and it said, _Mew says that the Tree of Life is damaged from the explosion._

"Explosion? What happened while I was out?" Riley asked, and Lucario told him everything.

"I see," he said when Lucario had finished. He looked at Mew. "You need energy to heal it, right?" he asked, and Mew nodded.

_No!_ said Lucario._ You'll die! You're in no shape for this!_

Riley smiled wryly. "Take the rest of our team somewhere safe for me, Lucario. Please."

_I won't let you do this!_

Riley's expression saddened. "I'm sorry, partner," he said. He pushed Lucario back, then brought up a blue force field around himself and Mew. His body suddenly crackled with energy, but he disregarded it, focusing instead on pouring energy into Mew. Lucario tried to break through the force field, but it was way too strong. He watched in horror as Mew closed its eyes, accepting the energy flowing into it.


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

Riley was dimly aware of the blinding bluish light flaring around him. His body burned as though it were on fire, but from the inside. He gritted his teeth, forcing his power into Mew. Meanwhile, Lucario watched in horror, refusing to leave its master alone. It had tried everything to break through Riley's shield, but nothing worked; the barrier remained indestructible, never faltering even as Riley's power left him.

After several moments, Riley's hands began to shake. He dropped to his knees, feeling suddenly weak. _This is too much…_ he thought. He hung on for one more moment, but couldn't last longer. His hands dropped to his sides, and the blue energy, as well as the shield, faded away. He swayed and then began to fall sideways, but Lucario moved forward quicker than the eye could see to catch him.

"Ah…Thanks, buddy…" Riley whispered, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He closed his eyes. "I'm…so tired…"

No! Lucario cried telepathically. _Don't close your eyes…please, hang on!_

Riley's eyelids fluttered open a crack. "Just for a minute…" They closed again. "Let me sleep…"

_No, you must stay awake! Please, master…_

Riley didn't reply. Lucario whimpered. Mew looked at them as though it wanted to help, but a violent tremor reminded it of its task. It flew off to begin the healing process for the Tree of Beginning. As soon as the pink Pokemon had gone, there was a sudden crash. Lucario whipped around to see what had caused the sound.

A hole had been blown into the wall. The hole was made by a large silver bird with wings like razor blades and sharp talons: Skarmory. On the bird's back was a young man who had bluish-gray hair and eyes of the same color and was dressed in black. The man leaped off Skarmory's back and ran over to Riley and Lucario.

The fox-like Pokemon growled and moved protectively between him and Riley. The young man stopped and threw up his hands. "Lucario, please," he said. "My name is Steven Stone. I'm here to help."

Lucario relaxed slightly. This was the man Riley was to meet before he was captured. _Please, help him_, it begged.

Steven moved closer and knelt down next to them. He checked Riley's pulse; it was faint, and his skin was hot to the touch. He noticed that Riley's cheeks were flushed and that his face was damp with sweat. "We should get him to a hospital as soon as possible," he told Lucario. He turned to Skarmory. "You can carry us both, right?"

Skarmory nodded and lowered itself to the ground as Steven and Lucario hooked one of Riley's arms around each of their shoulders. They carried him to Skarmory and carefully put him on its back.

"Okay, you'll have to get back in your Pokeball, Lucario," said Steven. Lucario pointed to Sir Aaron's staff and Riley's Pokeballs, which were on the floor a few feet away. Steven picked them up, holding Lucario's Pokeball out towards it. Lucario hesitated, glancing at Riley, but then pressed the button and went inside the Pokeball.

Steven glanced around the room, noticing the damage done to the area. _What on earth happened here?_ he wondered. But he didn't stop to ponder long, knowing that Riley needed help. He got on Skarmory's back behind Riley, and the bird Pokemon took off.

* * *

Steven sat on a chair in the a hospital room with Lucario, whom he had let out of its Pokeball. Riley was sleeping in the bed, an IV hooked to his arm; his fever had gone down, and he seemed peaceful. Lucario remained by his side as it had since the day before when they had arrived, not moving.

"Lucario," Steven said after a long period of silence, and the Aura Pokemon shifted its gaze from its master to look at him. "You haven't slept since we got here. You should rest. I promise I'll wake you if there's any change."

Lucario hesitated, its gaze roaming back to Riley's sleeping form.

Steven sighed, shook his head, then smiled kindly at Lucario. "You're so devoted. Riley's lucky to have you."

Lucario glanced at him for half a second_. My master is so kind, and not just to me_, Lucario told him telepathically. _He is that way to everyone, human and Pokemon alike, but they are not always so kind to him. Other humans have tried to use him, some have succeeded, but I have never heard him complain…I just do not understand why he continues to be that way. It is something I could never do._

Steven watched Lucario thoughtfully as it spoke. "You really respect him, huh?" he commented when it had finished, and Lucario nodded. "But I'm sure he'd want you to get some sleep for now. He'll feel responsible if your sleep-deprived when he wakes up, and you know it."

Lucario sighed. You are right. I will rest, but you must promise me that you will tell me if he wakes.

Steven nodded. "I promise."

* * *

Several hours later, both Steven and Lucario slept soundly in a chair and on the floor, respectively. The sun had set and stars glittered in the sky through the window. Silvery beams of moonlight fell across Riley's face, and in the soft glow, it was possible to see his eyelids begin to flutter. He let out a soft groan, and slowly his eyes cracked open.  
_I'm…alive?_

He was disoriented at first, but as his eyes adjusted to the dimness, he discerned that he was in a hospital room. He sat up slowly and was surprised to feel a tug from something stuck in his arm. _An IV?_ he thought. His gaze then fell to a spot on the floor right next to his bed, where Lucario lay curled up, fast asleep. He stretched out with his free arm and stroked the Pokemon's head, then settled back into bed.

He glanced around the room one more time, then closed his eyes. _Steven is here, too; I wasn't expecting to see him after what happened. I bet he's the one who brought me here. I wonder how long I've been sleeping… _However, within moments of thinking these thoughts, Riley drifted back to unconsciousness.

* * *

When next Riley awoke, the morning sun illuminated his room, and Lucario was standing at the window, looking out upon the city below. Smiling, Riley carefully propped himself up on his good arm, then whispered, "Lucario."

Lucario whipped around at the sound of its name, then frowned at its master. _You almost died. How could you do that to us?_

Riley's face fell, and he dropped his gaze. "I had to, Lucario, and you know it," he said. "I couldn't just let the Tree die." He looked up at Lucario again, this time sadly. "I hated the idea of leaving you and the others behind, but what could I do? Other lives were at stake."

_I know, but that didn't make it fair._

"Well, let's look at it this way…I'm not dead, and neither is the Tree of Beginning. Everything's okay."

Lucario looked away for a moment, then wiped its now teary eyes and hugged Riley._ Never scare me like that again!_

"I won't, buddy. I promise."

Steven, pretending to be asleep on the chair, couldn't stop the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, but made no other motion.

* * *

**Well, that's the end...A newly revised epilogue will be coming soon as well! Thanks for reading! God bless! **


	10. Epilogue - Bonds

A couple days later, Riley was given a clean bill of health and released from the hospital. He decided to returned the staff to Cameron Palace and say farewell to Queen Ilene before heading to Vermillion City to catch a boat back to Sinnoh.

When he arrived at the Cameron Palace, Ilene bombarded him with questions about the staff, the Tree of Beginning, and everything that had happened. He gave her a detailed account of what had occured, from his capture in Canalave, Mew taking him to the Tree Beginning, Team Glactic's plan, and even his conversation with Sir Aaron. Once he had finished, he presented the staff to her.

Ilene shook her head. "You should keep the staff," she said. "It belonged to your ancestor. It seems only right that you should have it."

"Oh, I couldn't..." Riley began, but Ilene wouldn't hear it.

"Nonsense!" she said. "It's rightfully yours. I'm sure Sir Aaron would want you to have it."

_She is right, you know,_ Lucario said.

Riley sighed. _I'd kind of hoped you'd back me up here, Lucario_, replied Riley telepathically.

_Eh, what right have we to deny you your birthright?_ Lucario asked impishly.

_You just think it's cool_, Riley retorted, and Lucario chuckled. The young man looked up to see the look of puzzlement on Ilene's face and felt a little embarassed. "Um, anyway..."

"Were you two...communicating through telepathy?" Ilene asked sheepishly.

Riley was surprised by her question. "Yes, actually, how did you know?"

Ilene smiled. "Well, I've always been interested in Aura. I've studied the theories and always wished I could use it. Telepathy is one of it's supposed powers. If you don't mind me asking, what was Lucario saying?"

Riley glanced at Lucario, who seemed perfectly at ease, then answered, "Well, we were talking about the staff, and speaking of, if you feel so strongly about me having it...I'll take it. Thank you..."

Ilene seamed pleased by this. "No need to thank me, Aura Guardian. Like I said, it rightfully belongs to you."

"Well, I still appreciate it," said Riley.

"In that case, you are most welcome," said Ilene genially. "So, what will you do now?"

"I think it's time Lucario and I head back to Iron Island," Riley said, and Lucario nodded in agreement. "I've been away from my mines for too long."

"Well, I wish you safe travels. I hope you will visit someday; I'd love to see another Aura demonstration."

Riley promised that he and Lucario would indeed come again, then bid Ilene farewell. Outside the palace, he and Lucario met Steven, who had been waiting for them. The two Steel users decided to head to Vermillion together.

Before they got very far, however, they were stopped by a Riolu, who ran right up to Riley and hugged his leg. Riley smiled and picked the little Pokemon up. "Hello there," he said brightly. The Riolu hugged him and transformed into Mew.

Steven was shocked. "Is that really Mew?"

"Yeah," said Riley, patting Mew on the head. "Is it okay for you to be out here in the open?" he asked Mew.

Mew hopped out of Riley's arms and nodded. "Myuu myuu!"

_It said thank you for your help_, Lucario translated.

"Well, you're very welcome, Mew," Riley said. "I'm glad everything turned out all right."

"Myuu! Myuu myuu!" Mew replied.

_It wanted to tell you good-bye_, Lucario said.

"Good-bye, Mew," said Riley. "I hope we'll meet again someday."

Mew cooed, flying around Riley once, then waved and Teleported away. Riley looked to see Steven staring at him in awe. "So...shall we go?" asked the Aura user. He then headed off toward the road that would take them to Vermillion City, not waiting for an answer. Steven sighed, then moved to catch up with him.

* * *

Riley, Lucario, and Steven arrived in Vermillion City soon after, and Riley and Lucario decided to catch a boat bound for Sinnoh.

"So where are you off to?" Riley asked Steven as the two stood on the pier with Lucario.

Steven shrugged. "Well, I thought about going to Mt. Moon while I'm here in Kanto. I'm hoping to find some more rare stones for my collection."

"Sounds…exciting."

Steven laughed genially. "It may not excite you, but I find it fascinating."

Riley smiled. "To each his own, right? Anyway, we should get going. Thanks so much for your help before."

Steven nodded. "Try to stay out of trouble from now on," he said as Riley and Lucario boarded the boat.

"I'll try," Riley said with a chuckle. He and Lucario waved as Steven turned and walked away.

_Do you think Team Galactic will strike again?_ Lucario asked.

"I doubt it," Riley answered. "They probably think that both the Tree of Beginning and myself are dead by now."

_That is true. But, since you mentioned it, I do wonder why you didn't share the same fate as Sir Aaron._

"I'm not sure. I think it may have something to do with the supercharge Team Galactic gave me. I guess we can thank them for that." He laughed dryly and as their boat finally left the pier.

_But you would not have needed it had it not been for them_, Lucario argued.

"True. Regardless, I'm not worried about them. Even if they do come around again, we'll just beat them like we have before."

Lucario nodded. It watched his master, his best friend, for a moment and felt overwhelming relief to have him back, safe and sound. It knew that Riley would always be Riley, would always be willing to put himself out to help someone out, but it didn't mind. As long as Riley was alive and well, it would be happy.

THE END

* * *

**Well that's the end! Thank ya'll so much for reading my story all the way to the end! I hope you liked it! Feel free to review and tell me what you think! Thanks again! God bless!  
**


End file.
